1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of hearth constructions, and more particularly for hearths used in high temperature metal treating furnaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Metal treating furnaces and hearth constructions for such furnaces for heat treating metal work loads are basic to one of the oldest known arts. In general, the hearth constructions in the art have comprised a large plurality of ceramic, heat resistant blocks. The life expectancy of these blocks is very unpredictable and may be as short as one heating cycle in a heat treating furnace. The blocks are expensive to replace. More importantly, the furnace down time while the ceramic blocks are being replaced is very costly and in some instances, the load being heat treated is lost.